Intersect
by Chneufleur
Summary: SPOIL S2. Au moment où ils croient que leur Holmes est mort à Reichenbach, tous les Watson de tous les univers sont connectés, juste pour une petite seconde, à travers leur choc et leur peine. Car certaines choses transcendent toutes les barrières de l'univers. (Traduction, OS)


Salut! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction de ifonlynotnever, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock ne n'appartient pas, la fiction non plus, je ne fais que la traduire avec la permission de l'auteure !**  
****Characters/Pairings:** John Watson, Sherlock Holmes. Some John/Sherlock.**  
****Genre:** Tragedie, angst, chagrin/deuil, hurt/comfort (of a sort). Multiple AUs et crossovers.**  
****Rating:** PG-13/T.**  
****Notes:** Cette fiction est très étrange, et inclu le principe des multiunivers.

Sommaire : Au moment où ils croient que leur Holmes est mort à Reichenbach, tous les Watson de tous les univers sont connectés, juste pour une petite seconde, à travers leur choc et leur peine. Car certaines choses transcendent toutes les barrières de l'univers.

**Warning : **Spoil de l'épisode 'la chute de Reichenbach' !

* * *

**Intersect**

(traduction)

Plus tard, John attribuerait cela – tout cela, toute l'expérience – au choc. Traumatisme émotionnel. Une commotion mineure. Quelque chose.

Parce que ce n'était pas juste improbable, c'était impossible, c'était… inconcevable. C'était son cerveau qui avait fait une surcharge, essayant de compenser le fait d'avoir vu à l'instant son collège, son colocataire, son partenaire, son ami, son meilleur ami dans ce putain de monde entier, basculer du haut du toit d'un immeuble de quatre étages. Le voir sauter, chuter, tomber tomber tomber tomber tomber _tomber_. Témoin de cela de trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit, putain.

Cela n'arriva pas immédiatement après la chute, bien sûr tout dans sa tête se vida d'abord. A un moment il avait été renversé par un vélo, et c'est là qu'avait eut lieu la commotion. Il se força à se lever, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et courut vers Sherlock, se dégageant un chemin à travers la foule spectateurs et de médecins. Il s'entendit dire _Je suis son ami, laissez-moi passer, je – _et puis il était à genoux à côté de Sherlock et –

Et il y avait du sang. Trop. Rouge vif, criard, étalé autour du blanc cru, courbé autour de ces traits familiers, saisissants (_ridicules pommettes, _dit quelque chose d'hystérique en lui) mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini, _ça n'était pas fini_, alors les doigts de John s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de Sherlock, cherchant un battement, une pulsation, juste une, juste quelque chose de faible, n'importe quoi, _m'importe quoi_, mais tout sauf rien, et c'est à ce moment qu'il le fit, quand il regarda dans les yeux vides de Sherlock, d'un gris si pâle qu'ils étaient presque blanc, et c'est à ce moment quand il réalisa que Sherlock était parti. Comme ça. Parti.

Et c'est à ce moment là que _ça _arriva.

Quand la peine explosa à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, quand le choc éteignit tous les boutons de son cerveau, quand il perdit la notion de qui il était car _il était chacun d'entre eux_.

Ils étaient médecins et soldats et hommes et femmes et transsexuels et autres et rien et humains et extra-terrestres et mythes et magies et ils étaient tous John Watson, que ce soit leur nom ou pas, et ils avaient tous simplement compris ce que cela signifiait, que leur meilleur ami était tombé et ils avaient tous senti ce moment – ce minuscule moment – ensembles. Ils en avaient été témoins à travers leurs centaines-milliers de paires d'yeux et ils avaient senti la combinaison de toutes leurs peines.

Ils regardèrent l'homme d'âge moyen alors qu'il était debout en haut d'une chute d'eau, serrant contre lui la note écrite de la main de son plus cher ami, regardant sans les voir les empreintes de pas dans la boue alors qu'il en arrivait à ses propres conclusions déchirantes.

Ils regardèrent le jeune marié bien habillé alors qu'il fixait l'endroit où son meilleur ami venait de s'écrouler, ses pensées allaient de _tu ne peux pas me faire ça encore, connard _à _ on ne faisait que danser _à _J'étais la dernière chose que tu voyais_ et tournaient en rond.

Ils regardèrent le guérisseur avec des ailes sobres, peu remarquables, alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de la mare de sang sur les pavés, ses doigts tremblants quand ils hésitaient au dessus de la poignée de plumes grises caractéristiques, qui avaient été un jour si belles et si chaudes mais qui étaient à présent tordues et couvertes d'écarlate.

Ils regardèrent le médecin de bord surmené quand il tambourina à la trappe de secours, les yeux rivés sur le corps flottant si loin, lentement avalé par la noirceur de l'espace.

Ils regardèrent le soldat à la peau dorée quand il glissa sur les dunes à côté de la galerie du ver des sables.

Ils regardèrent l'enfant qui hurlait, terrifié pour le seul ami qu'il avait laissé.

Ils regardèrent la jeune docteur en état de choc avec son ventre rond, rond parce qu'il y avait un enfant.

Ils regardèrent l'homme qui avait perdu son mari et l'homme qui avait perdu sa femme et la femme qui avait perdu son mari et la femme qui avait perdu sa femme.

Ils regardèrent le sportif et l'acteur et le musicien et l'espion et le corsaire et le mutant et le chevalier et le magicien et le loup et le dragon et l'archange.

Ils regardèrent le bloggeur un peu commotionné qui sentait tout son monde agoniser.

Ils regardèrent et ils ressentirent et ils étaient connectés. Chacun John Watson à chaque époque dans chaque univers sentirent le moment où leur Sherlock Holmes mourut – _ensembles. _Ce que Sherlock était pour eux n'avait pas d'importance : collège, colocataire, ami, amant, mari, femme, frère, patient ils le sentirent tous.

Car peu importe qui ou où ou quoi il était, dans un état ou dans un autre, John Watson aimait Sherlock Holmes, et le fait qu'il soit mort faisait mal. Faisait plus mal que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais ressentis.

Mais pendant un moment – un minuscule moment, avant qu'ils retournent brusquement en eux dans un halètement dévastateur – ils n'avaient plus été seuls dans leur peine.

* * *

Plus tard, John Hamish Watson, le médecin qui avait passé vingt ans dans le RAMC, le corps médical de l'armée royal, qui était devenu capitaine avant que son épaule ne soit blessé et qui était revenu en Angleterre, qui état devenu le bloggeur de Sherlock Holmes et son seul ami, attribua cela – tout cela, toute l'expérience – au choc, au traumatisme émotionnel, à sa commotion mineure.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce souvenir ne le réconfortait pas.

Fin.

* * *

Oui, oui, je sais c'est atroce, allez vous plaindre à **ifonlynotnever **! Mais c'est tout de même génial et c'était très agréable à traduire.

J'espère que que ça vous avez aimé, et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
